heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmeryn (FE)
Emmeryn (Emerina in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. She was the Exalt, or Queen, of Ylisse, the older sister of Chrom and [(FE)|Lissa, the aunt of Lucina and Owain, and Morgan's potential mother if she marries the Avatar. Involvement Fire Emblem Awakening Roughly 15 years before the start of Awakening, after her father's sudden death shortly before her tenth birthday, Emmeryn succeeded him and became the new Exalt of Ylisse. For much of her reign, she spent it being a diplomat for peace reaching far and wide around Ylisse. She faced much hardship in the wake of her father's legacy, as most citizens feared she would continue the war against the Grimleal, but was supported by the Hierarch of Ylisse. Her subjects initially rejected her, some even flinging rocks at her. Still, she ended the war against the Grimleal in Plegia by bringing the Ylissean troops home. Through this and further hard work to restore her kingdom, Emmeryn eventually won the hearts and support of Ylisse and ushered an era of peace. However the Grimleal still existed, and the war loving Gangrel, rose to power in Plegia, and sought to add Ylisse to his domain. Gangrel would spend several years trying to instigate a war between Ylisse and Plegia. However, Emmeryn remained pacifistic until Gangrel forced her hand. Gangrel pressured Ylisse by launching several attacks on the Ylissean-Plegian and Ylissean-Feroxian borders. Needing as much support as possible, Emmeryn sends the Shepherds to Ferox for support, which proved successful. Upon the Shepherd's return from Ferox, Emmeryn receives word that Plegian bandits attacked Themis and kidnapped the duke's daughter, Maribelle. Despite Chrom and Phila's protests, Emmeryn tries to parley with Gangrel. However when Gangrel ask that, in return for Maribelle's safety, she must give up the Fire Emblem, Emmeryn refuses. Gangrel sends his troops to kill Emmeryn, but Chrom and Shepherds protect Emmeryn. Fearing that war is now unavoidable between the two nations, Emmeryn decides to start preparing for the eventual war. That night, Chrom and the Avatar are warned by "Marth" of an impending assassination attempt on Emmeryn. After preventing the attempted assassination, Chrom and Phila pressure Emmeryn to move away from the capital to the eastern palace, which the other nations did not know of. However, by leaving the capital, she left it vulnerable to Gangrel. Her longtime friend, the Hierarch, betrayed her and an ambush was set at the Breakneck Pass. After repelling the Plegian ambush, she is informed that Gangrel is besieging the city. She decides to return to the capital to reassure the people that their leader stands with them, despite Chrom and Phila's protests. She returns to the capital with Phila and her guards as a result. Unfortunately, she is taken captive by Gangrel, who takes her to Plegia Castle for her execution. Chrom and the Shepherds quickly rush to the courtyard of Plegia Castle, where they nearly succeed in rescuing her. However, when Phila arrives as planned, Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers, who promptly kill Phila and her fellow Pegasus Knights and cut off Emmeryn's only escape. Gangrel tells Chrom to give up the Fire Emblem or else Emmeryn will be killed. Knowing that Chrom will die if he tries to save her, and that the Emblem is far too important to give to Gangrel, Emmeryn freefalls off of the cliff, sacrificing her life. In the aftermath of her apparent death, Emmeryn became a martyr amongst everyone who witnessed her sacrifice. Many within the Plegian army began to doubt the war itself and began to desert. Gangrel did his best to stamp out any defectors with little to no avail, crippling his army down to only his most loyal. Due to this falling out within Plegia, Chrom was able to quickly defeat the Mad King and avenges Emmeryn at Border Sands. With Ylisse now without an exalt, Chrom fills the position but initially refuses the title in memory of Emmeryn. Still, her life and sacrifice serve as guides for Chrom as he seeks the peace Emmeryn longed for. Paralogue 20: A Hard Miracle In Paralogue 20, Chrom and his army arrives at the Mountain Village where the locals ask for their help to stop the Grimleal who have been kidnapping women to sacrifice to Grima. An elder of the village brings a woman who previously was captured by the Grimleal, but managed to escape; it is quickly revealed that the woman is Emmeryn. Shocked that Emmeryn survived her fall, Chrom, Lissa, and the Avatar are thrilled by this new development; however, they soon discover that she suffers from amnesia as a result of her fall. Despite the reunion, Chrom decides to deal with the Grimleal before things get worse. Upon arriving at the field, they learn that Emmeryn has left the village to keep everyone safe. Thus Chrom and his army rush to rescue her and defeat the Grimleal. After the battle, Chrom talks to Emmeryn; however, despite his best efforts, Emmeryn cannot seem to remember him, Lissa, Frederick, or the others. Heartbroken, Chrom and Lissa begin to cry, which prompts Emmeryn to tell them to stop—just as she used to say it when they were younger. Chrom and Lissa realize that even though she does not remember them, her warm and kind demeanor remains intact. With this knowledge, Chrom vows to protect her this time and brings her into the army. After the defeat of Grima, Emmeryn never fully recovered her memories. She moved to Ferox where she lived an ordinary life, anew and unburdened. In her support with the Avatar, Emmeryn will spend time struggling to recover her memory while the Avatar will tell her about the events that followed her "death" and how Chrom has changed from her sacrifice. In the end, she will remember the Avatar's name, which will excite them. If the Avatar is male, an S-rank support conversation is possible, where it appears that Emmeryn has regained more of her memory, being able to speak in more complete sentences. In Xenologue 18, Emmeryn is given two conversations with Gangrel. These conversations reveal that despite everything he has done, she does not blame him for it. She even refers to him as a friend, despite everything that has happened, and comforts him when he breaks down. In the alternate future, Emmeryn was assassinated in the surprise attack by Validar, leading to the eventual ruin of the future. Killed Victims *Countless Unnamed Enemies Allies *Avatar *Phila *Chrom *Lissa *Lucina *Frederick Enemies *Gangrel *Validar *Grima Appearances *Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Ylisse Royalty Category:Royal Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Alive Category:Mages Category:War Clerics Category:Sages Category:Pegasus Knights Category:Valkyries Category:Dark Fliers